


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by bumblebee1220



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee1220/pseuds/bumblebee1220
Summary: It's that time of year again. Will it be different this time?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2019)





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilevixen/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun with this prompt. You asked for some jealous Mulder and feelings being dodged. All this and mistletoe. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it  
> I write on here AO3 for fun and for free. Please do not pay to read my works anywhere. This is the only place I post my works. If they are posted anywhere else, they do not have my permission to do so.

It’s almost Christmas. D.C is a hustle and bustle of last -minute shoppers trying to get that perfect gift. Scully silently wishes she was out there in the world buying presents. Instead she is at the Hoover Building. Mulder and her had just gotten back from a case in rural Virginia. Well, there was no case of haunted gingerbread houses. It was nothing more then a bunch of teenagers high as kites in an old abandoned funhouse.  
Scully was just on her way down the hall to Skinner’s Office. She was handing in their latest case reports. Skinner was sure to get a good laugh on this one. The hallway was unusually crowded for a Tuesday afternoon. Agents were gathered around the bulletin board.  
“Excuse me. What’s going on here?”  
“Oh, Agent Scully. Nice to see you again.”  
“Good to see you too Agent Quill. What is everyone looking out?”  
“It’s the flyer announcing the annual Christmas party.”  
“I see.”  
“This year, it’s at the new bar that just opened a few blocks from here. Will you and Agent Mulder be joining us this year?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. I guess it depends if we have a case or not. If you’ll excuse me, I need to drop these reports off to A.D Skinner.”  
Scully nodded to the agent and walked toward Skinner’s office. She handed him the files and turned to walk out of his office before he could say anything about the case. She was not soo lucky.  
“Agent Scully?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Did you hear about the party this year?”  
“I just did, actually.”  
“Wonderful. Hope you and Agent Mulder can join us this year.”  
Scully smiled and headed her way toward the elevator. She just wanted to get to the basement. It had been a rough few months for them. Everything was getting to them. Mulder almost lost his mother, then that case with the baby hit them both hard. All she really wanted was to sit and do nothing but catch up on paper work and organize the office.  
Scully was almost at the elevators when she was stopped by another agent.  
“Agent Scully, do you have a minute?”  
“Sure. What can I do for you Agent Cray?”  
“I.umm I was wondering if you saw the notice about the party?”  
“I did. Will you be attending?”  
“I will be yes. What about you?”  
“Oh, I don’t know yet. I just found out about it. I was out on a case.”  
“Well, I hope you go. It would be great fun to see you there.”  
“Thank you. I have to go. I’m sorry. I’ll see you around.”  
Scully walked away and took the stairs down to the basement not wanting to wait for the elevator. The sooner she was in the comfort of the basement the better. Mulder was there when she got back.  
“Hey, Scully.”  
“Hey, yourself.”  
“What’s with the look?”  
“I just found out about the Christmas party.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Agent Cray just cornered me on my way to the elevators.”  
“About the party?”  
“Yes. I think he was trying to ask me to go with him.”  
“What?”  
“He asked if I was going?”  
“And?”  
“And I said I wasn’t sure.”  
“But he didn’t ask you?”  
“No. He just said it would be fun if I was there and he hoped to see me at the party.”  
“What an ass?”  
“Why? Because he said it would be fun?”  
“First, those parties are never fun. Second of all…”  
“Second of all you Mulder are jealous. You’re jealous that he was going to ask me to be his date.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“If you say so.”  
They spent the rest of the day in silence. Mulder went through emails and read files to look for a new case. Scully cleaned up the mess of the office and filed. It was almost five when Mulder broke the silence.  
“Are you going to go?”  
“To the party?”  
“Yeah.”  
“As I told Agent Cray, I don’t know.”  
“Do you want to go?”  
“I don’t know. It would be nice. We’ve had a rough time lately. It could be fun but then again, I’d have to buy a new dress. I don’t know. What about you?”  
Scully secretly hoped that Mulder would want to go. She really wanted to but didn’t want to be hit on by every single guy in the FBI. They tended to not be as aggressive when Mulder was around. Everyone assumed they were sleeping together. Sadly, the were not.  
Scully had been repressing her growing feelings for Mulder for sometime now. He was her partner and best friend. She had never had a friend like him.  
“I don’t know. I’m not into the party thing.”  
Scully knew this but it still made her a little sad. She didn’t know what she expected from him. She knew he hated social events.  
“Oh, ok.”  
That was the end of that. Mulder sensed she wanted to go and had a feeling she wanted him to go to. He had to decide and fast. He did not want anyone asking her to go.  
By then end of the day, Mulder made up his mind. He had no choice.  
“Scully?”  
“Yes, Mulder.”  
“I’ve been thinking here today and you’re right.”  
“About?”  
“The party. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea. We could use a night out. Might be fun. What do you say?”  
“Mulder, are you asking me to go to the party with you?”  
Mulder didn’t think of it that way. He just wanted her to go and have a good time. Why did he have to phrase it like he did?  
“Well, I mean we could go together but umm…not like a date or anything. Just go as partners maybe.”  
“Mulder, just stop talking. We can go as friends. No sense us both taking cabs or driving.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
They continued to get their stuff ready to leave. Mulder had a dumb little grin on his face. Scully was a little unsure about Mulder’s sudden change in excitement over the party.  
“Mulder, can I ask you something?”  
“Anything. You know that.”  
“Why did you change your mind about the party?”  
Mulder looked at her with unreadable expression. He couldn’t tell her the truth. He didn’t want her to be on someone else’s arm. He had to think fast.  
“Mulder?”  
“Sorry. I hate social functions but you were right. It’s been tough going for us and we should go and have fun. I think knowing you’ll be there will make it better.”  
“Mulder, I’m flattered you think I’ll make it better but you shouldn’t go to something you hate just because I said it could be fun.”  
“Scully, I want to go to the party with you. I’m not changing my mind. We’ll go, have a drink or two on the FBI and kiss the asses of the higher ups. I’ll pull out the old Mulder charm.”  
“Mulder, are you sure this has nothing to do with that other agent asking if I was going?”  
“Of course not. Why would you think that?”  
“Because I know you. You get very possessive over me.”  
“Possessive?”  
“Maybe that’s not the right word. But you do like to keep me in arms reach and you get all weird when men approach me.”  
“I do not.”  
“You were about ready to arrest that poor guy at the diner two weeks ago when he bumped into me.”  
“That guy was a jerk. So, I don’t like when rude assholes bump into my partner or hit on her or treat her as a lesser because she’s small and a woman.”  
“Look, Mulder I appreciate you looking out for me but you don’t have to and I know you know that. With that being said, I will go to the party with you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You know this is going to add fuel to the fire.”  
“What?”  
“The rumor mill about us.”  
“I heard there’s a pool going.”  
“On what exactly?”  
“When the Spookys will make it official.”  
“Official? They really think we’re a couple.”  
“That they do. We certainly act like it.”  
“Yeah we do.”  
“It’s not a bad thing, really. At least they talk about us.”  
“It gets to you though. I know it does. I’ve seen it.”  
“It only bothers me when they poke fun at what we do or you. Taking bets on our relationship status doesn’t really bother me. We know the truth.”  
“I see.”  
Mulder thought to himself. ‘They think I’m getting laid every night by this wonderful woman but sadly the answer is no.’ Scully watched as Mulder’s mind wandered. Her mind did too. ‘If they only knew there was nothing going on between us, sadly.’  
They packed up for the day and headed out the door. Scully decided to hit the mall to find something to wear to this party. The entire time she kept asking herself if this was a date date or just her and Mulder going togethers as friends and partners. How she wished Missy were there to talk to and help her figure out these feelings she was having.  
Scully was looking at dresses to wear when she bumped into Arlene.  
“Agent Scully, how are you?”  
“I’m good and yourself.”  
“I’m doing well. Looking for a dress for the party?”  
“Yes, actually I am. Looks like you are as well.”  
“Guilty. Are you going with Agent Mulder?”  
“We’re carpooling.”  
“Oh. That’s nice. Well I’ll let you get back to shopping. Have a good night Agent Scully.”  
“You as well.”  
Scully sat in the dressing room and stared at the dresses on the hook. She was lost in the thought of Mulder seeing her in one of these dresses. She kept pushing her feelings for him down but maybe this party was the chance she needed to see if he could see her as more then just a friend. She tried on each dress spending several minutes on each one. She found something wrong with everyone. One was too short or too tight, too young or too old for her. She had one dress left and she knew it was the dress. ‘Mulder is going to flip when he sees this’ she said to herself.  
The rest of the week was dull. They just did paperwork and looked over potential cases. They had agreed to wait until after the holidays to go out of town on a case. Scully was hoping to go out and see her brother and wife this year.  
“What time does the party start?”  
“Eight.  
“Good. Gives us time to change and freshen up a bit. I’ll pick you up around seven-thirty? Is that good?”  
“That’s fine.”  
“Great. I’ll see you then.”  
“See you then.”  
Mulder arrived promptly which was new for him. He was always either early or really late. He took a few deep breaths before knocking. Seconds later Scully opened the door. She took his breath away.  
“Scully, you look amazing.”  
She blushed and motioned for him to come in.  
“I mean it, Scully you look absolutely beautiful.”  
Scully was wearing a dark green off the shoulder velvet dress that hit her at the knee. There was a deep v in the front. It was a bit more cleavage then she normally would ever show at all let alone a work function but she loved the way it felt on her. Simple black heels and bag completed the look.  
“Thank you. You look pretty good there yourself, Mulder.”  
Mulder was wearing very dark dress jeans, a light gray button down shirt, boots and his leather jacket. She loved him in that jacket. She grabbed her purse and a coat before they headed out.  
As they walked in, Mulder took her coat to be hung in the coat closet. They walked into the back and were met with a lot of holiday cheer and alcohol.  
“This is going to be more fun then I thought. Everyone is already drinking and the party just started.”  
“Mulder, these are all Federal employees.”  
“You want a drink?”  
“Please.”  
Mulder walked to the bar and ordered her a glass of wine and a beer for himself. Scully started walking to a few Agents when Agent Pendrell spotted her. He all but ran over to her.  
“Agent Pendrell.”  
“Agent Scully. You made it and you look amazing.”  
“Thank you. We were in town so figured it would be fun.”  
“You are very welcome. Can I get you a drink?”  
“Oh, no thank you. Mulder’s at the bar getting us drinks. Maybe next round.”  
“I’ll hold you to it. Umm, Agent Scully.”  
“Yes.”  
He was about to say something but stopped when he saw Mulder approaching. Pendrell just stood there.  
“Nothing. Have a good time tonight.”  
With that, he walked away. Mulder approached with their drinks. He handed her the glass of wine and she took a sip.  
“What just happened with Pendrell?”  
“I don’t know. He came over here all happy and we were talking. He got really weird and took off.”  
Something caught Mulder’s eye. He looked up and found the reason for Pendrell’s sudden departure.  
“Uh, Scully. I think I know what got into Pendrell?”  
“What?”  
He pointed up and she followed.  
“Mistletoe. Why would that bother him?”  
“Scully, it’s a well- known secret that Agent Pendrell likes you. It’s a very well-known fact that one kisses someone under mistletoe.”  
“So. Mulder, it’s a holiday trick so people don’t get mad when others kiss them. Agent Pendrell shouldn’t have felt as if he had to or anything else. No one should.”  
Mulder thought long and hard about what she just said. This was a perfect opportunity to kiss her. He wanted to feel her lips more than anything.  
“I don’t know, Scully. Kissing under the mistletoe is something special.”  
“Kissing under mistletoe is just like any other kiss.”  
Was she taunting him with that? Nothing special? She must not have been kissed under one before. Now was his chance. If it bothered her, he could chalk it up to just the mistletoe moment. Nothing would change. Lord knows he wanted it to but he wouldn’t do that to her.  
Scully was right in front of him looking soo damn sexy in that dress. No one was watching them so what the hell. He leaned down and gave Scully a sweet kiss on the lips. It was the perfect kiss to him.  
Scully blushed a little but said nothing. Mulder was a little upset by the lack of a response but wasn’t going to say anything. Scully walked away to go mingle with some other agents, when Chuck came over to Mulder.  
“Mulder, my man. What was that?”  
“What was what?”  
“That pitiful move on Agent Scully.”  
“Scully is my partner. What would you have liked me to do?”  
“I’m just saying, you missed a big chance there. She is smoking hot tonight.”  
“Chuck, I’m going to go get something to eat. I’ll see you later.”  
Mulder, walked away. Scully seemed to be getting an ear full from a few of the female agents. He really hoped he didn’t mess things up for her. He knew she could handle herself but this might have been his fault.  
Mulder didn’t see much of Scully for a while. He figured she was having a good time with everyone. He looked up as he saw Scully head toward the restrooms. Agent Pendrell came over to Mulder.  
“Agent Mulder. Good to see you out among us tonight.”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Just a bit. Man, you are soo lucky. You get to see Agent Scully every day. You are my hero man. You kissed her. I chocked.”  
“It’s alright.”  
Mulder saw Scully make a beeline for the exit. She looked upset. He needed to make sure she was alright. He excused himself from Pendrell and headed for the door. He got outside and searched for her. She was a few feet away on a bench. He approached carefully.  
“Scully? Mind if I join you?”  
No response so he sat carefully on the bench next to her. He waited for her to speak but nothing came. She looked on the verge of tears.  
“Scully? Is everything alright? Did something happen?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“I know you’re not. Please don’t lie to me. if something happened, I want to help you.”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Scully, did I do something to upset you?”  
She looked at him then.  
“No. Of course not. Why would you think that?”  
“You’ve avoided me the entire night. You dash to the bathroom then bolt out here. It’s cold as hell. I’ve known you long enough to know something is bothering you.”  
“Mulder, can we not do this here? Please.”  
“Sure. I’ll grab our coats and I’ll take you home. If anyone asks, you’re not feeling well.”  
Mulder ran and quickly grabbed their coats. No one stopped him which was good. He wanted to get Scully back to her place so they could talk. They drove back in silence. Mulder chanced a glance at Scully and she looked downright sad.  
Once in her apartment, she grabbed them both some water and sat down on the couch next to him. They sat for a few moments before she spoke.  
“Thank you for taking me home.”  
“Anytime. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed to be having a good time but something clearly got to you. If you want to talk, I’m here.”  
“I appreciate that.”  
Mulder could tell she wanted to talk but was afraid to. He was going to have to guide her a bit. He had an idea of what the issue was but he had to know for sure.  
“Did the kiss bother you? If it did that was never my intention.”  
She looked into his eyes and smiled.  
“Mulder, you did nothing wrong. That kiss was sweet. It surprised me a bit but no it didn’t bother me at all. I liked it.”  
“You did? Then what happened?”  
“I was talking to some of the other ladies. I guess one saw Pendrell and I. They thought I rejected him and that’s why he walked away. Then they saw you and figured I was just waiting for ‘my Spooky’ to come sweep me off my feet.”  
“I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”  
“I’ve been dodging those comments since day one. It really didn’t bother me until I went to the restroom. I overheard two chatty secretaries talking. They didn’t know I was in the stall.”  
“What were they saying?”  
“They kept saying how hot you looked and how you must be great in bed. It went on from there. These chatty women were saying how lucky I must be to get to sleep with you. I exited the stall and shocked them.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I started washing up. They kept asking how good you were, how your lips felt and more. When they asked if the rumors were true, I had had enough.”  
“What rumors?”  
“This is soo embarrassing. They wanted to know if you were….ummmm… as big as they heard. They knew I would know because I’m your doctor but it was just soo wrong.”  
“It really is fucked up. Scully, none of this is anything new. Everyone thinks we’re together. I think that kiss surprised you more then you’ve let on and that’s why you reacted the way you did. I have to be honest with you. I liked that kiss too. A lot actually. I’ve wanted to do that for a while but was afraid of how you’d react.”  
“Oh, Mulder. I liked it a lot too. I’ve been denying myself these feelings. Our friendship is so dear to me that I was afraid I’d lose you.”  
“Scully, are you saying what I think you’re saying? If you are then I feel the same way. I’ve had feelings for you since the day you walked into my office. They just grew over time.”  
Scully leaned over and put her lips on his in a chaste kiss. That was all the answer he needed. Scully had feelings for him too. One kiss turned to two and two to three. Before long they were making out like a couple of teenagers. Scully could feel Mulder getting hard and she was getting wet. Part of her wanted to stop at that but her body took over. She wanted Mulder and she wanted him now.  
“Mulder, let’s get more comfortable.”  
He looked at her a bit confused. She stood up and undid the zipper of her dress letting it fall to the floor. Mulder’s jaw dropped when he saw Scully in a black strapless bra and a black lace thong. He got the hint. He stood up and moved to her pressing himself into her. They both let out a moan.  
“Scully, I have never been this hard in my life.”  
She ran her hand down the front of his pants and squeezed.  
“Ahh, fuck Scully.”  
“Let’s go do something about that. Mulder, I want you inside me now.”  
He didn’t waste any time guiding her to the room. That night a fire was light. Feelings were expressed. Love was made. And it all happened because of a little green plant hung from a string in a party room.


End file.
